Blitzkrieg
by NuntiusTheCourier
Summary: Nate Williams is a man out of time. He thought the vaults would keep his family safe from the bombs. They didn't. Now his wife his dead and his son missing and nothing will stop him from getting him back.
**I Own Nothing**

 **Blitzkrieg Chapter One**

 **This isn't happen, This can't be happening. The war can't have gotten this bad.**

 **Hurry. Hurry. Hurry**

 **"** **Nora get Shaun we have to go Now!" He shouted kicking open the door and revealing the sight of his neighbors surging from their homes toward the vault as the air raid sirens blared.**

 **"** **I've got him!" She said rushing through the now splintered door and past a distressed Codsworth.**

 **"** **Sir, mum please be careful" The called after them. They didn't have time to respond as they rushed through the crowded streets Nate barreling through the street knocking down everyone in front of him with his considerable strength, with his wife and child following after him through the path he created.**

 **They rushed through the suburb and up a woodland path till they came to a military checkpoint where soldiers in power armor stopped anyone who wasn't on the list from entering the vault. He watched as one of them aimed their minigun at a man he recognized as the Vault-Tec sales rep who had been knocking on their door not even a half hour ago.**

 **Pushing his way to the front of the crowd he managed to grab one of the officer's attention.**

 **"** **Sir" He said breathlessly pulling Nora who was holding a wailing Shaun protectively to her bosom "Were the Williams, were on the list you've got to let us in." The officer scanned the list before nodding to the two power armor wearing soldiers blocking the gate to let them through. After they passed though the two armored behemoths stepped back into to place and stopped the onrushing tide by once more aiming their weapons at the crowd. The unspoken threat was enough to halt the crowd of desperate men and women if just.**

 **Nate payed them no mind though as he and Nora rushed towards the safety of the vault ushered on by members of the vault's security force. They were led to an elevator where almost a dozen other people waited.**

 **"** **Are you too alright?" he asked his breathless wife as she tried to desperately quiet an inconsolable Shaun.**

 **"** **Were fine Nate." she said giving him a nervous smile "We're going to be okay. I love yo-". She was cut off by the sound of a detonating atom bomb and a rapidly approaching firestorm. He pulled her close trying to protect her and Shaun even as the elevator rapidly descended into the depths of Vault 111.**

 **"** **Everyone please step off the elevator, and proceed up the stairs in an orderly fashion." called out a member of the vault security team with a calming smile after their elevator finished its descent. "No need to worry folks. We'll get everyone situated in your new home. Vault 111 a better future underground."**

 **Nate and those who came with him numbly began to follow their instructions in shock of what had just occurred. Nuclear war, who knew how many people they knew managed survive in that firestorm the wrecked Boston just a minute ago or more accurately how many people they knew died. Nora was holding onto his arm like it was a lifeline as a group of security officers ushered them up the stairs and through the blast door. They passed through a machine that he one of the staff said was measuring the amount of radiation they took after the bomb fell thankfully they told them the amount was negligible. They were all given a blue jumpsuit with 111 stitched onto the back in yellow and led into changing stations where they discarded their old clothes and donned their new uniform.**

 **When they had all finished dressing they were greeted by an elderly man in a lab coat who took them farther into the vault to a room full of pods.**

 **"** **The pods will depressurize and decontaminate you before we head deeper into the vault." He explained as they stepped in "Just relax."**

 **He locked eyes with Nora before the pods sealed and she gave him a reassuring look as she held Shaun close.**

 **"** **Time for a whole new life." He said to himself. Then his vision faded and he knew no more.**

 **His breath returned to him in one large gasp as he awoke. He was cold, the pod he had stepped into just a moment ago was covered in a thick layer of frost. He tried to move, but all he managed to do was twitch his fingers.**

 **"** **This one right here" a feminine voice startled him and his head snapped up so he could look out his pod. In the dark room before him two figures stood in front of the adjacent pod that his wife and child were in. One was clearly feminine and her appearance was concealed by a white hooded cleanroom suit, a scientist maybe. The other was a fairly tall balding man dressed in olive colored slacks and a grimy leather jacket with what looked like metal armor on his left shoulder and upper arm.**

 **"** **Open it." The man ordered the scientist who turned to a control panel and flipped a switch causing his wife's pod to let out a hiss and the door to flip up. Nora took a massive breath and Shawn let out a wail as they were exposed to the biting chill of the pod. The woman reached to take Shawn and Nora held him closer.**

 **"** **No, i've got him she said" as she attempted to move away from the scientist but she had the same luck Nate had earlier. Nate's eyes widened when saw the man pull out a revolver and aim at Nora when the two women began to struggle over Shawn.**

 **"** **Let the boy go." He said pulling back the hammer on his revolver "I'm only telling you once." Nate tried desperately to move managing to bring his frozen arms to weakly pound on the glass.**

 **"** **I'm not giving you Shawn!" Nora cried before her head was blown back and the pod was painted with blood and gray matter. Shawn cried out and Nate saw red when he saw his wife die. He ignored the cold and began to furiously hammer on the glass of his pod with his fists trying to get out and rip the man before him to shreds. The two simply watched as the pod closed once more trapping his wife. The scientist walked past his pod not sparing him a glance as she tried to quiet the distressed Shawn. The bastard who had shot Nora however walked over to him and looked him in the eye.**

 **"** **Least we still have a backup." He heard through the red haze that clouded his vision. His only response was to let out a furious roar as the darkness once more claimed him.**


End file.
